Heart of darkness
by RaveniaHargreaves
Summary: Hiei is a vampire hunter, and Kurama is a vampire. Kurama is living with Kuwabara, and Hiei with Yusuke, but when they meet each other, Hiei and Kurama develop likings toward eachother. AU. KuramaXHiei, KuwabaraXYusuke
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The world is divided by good and evil, light and dark.

You live either by day or by night. You either kill, or are killed.

The dangerous worlds of good and evil, of night and day.

Opposite, yet the same.

You have only one choice in your whole life to make that decision. Day or night.

And I have chosen the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Kurama's POV

I looked out of the cold window. I have lived in this mansion for thousands of years, the price of the choice I made. Beside me, close to the fire sat my lifelong partner, Kuwabara (A/N I wanted to make it so he isn't with Hiei at the beginning), reading a book, by the light of the fire. I calmly sat in that chair, looking out of the window, as the rain beat down on it. I sighed and got off the chair. If I waited till Kuwabara finished his reading, It would be way past the sunrise, and thus my bedtime. I know you may think it's absurd for a vampire to have a bedtime, but sun really doesn't have a nice effect for my fair skin. I headed for the bedroom, which was seven doors down the hallway. I felt weird though. I felt energy besides Kuwabara's and mine. No, not one. Two. Two energies coming off two persons, but they were so similar, like Kuwabara's and mine.

_It is weird how that day, my whole life changed, along with my body._

I clutched my heart. I felt it stirring, the woman who lives inside me. And I turned back to her. I knew that if I looked at the mirror now, I would have red lips and red eyes. The killer in me. She was always a nightmare. You would think that the worst side of a vampire is his male side, but the female side is and always will be the dominant one. Men were always their pawns.

If I had known what was gonna happen that day, I'd stay in bed and wait for the hunters to kill me. But there's no such luck, not for a vampire. Regret is a beast that always stays within you. It has been that way through my Youko days, but only when I became a vampire did I realize how many wrongs I did. When you are wise and old like me, you shall know what it means to feel regretful of what you have done over the years. But it is not my time to be a philosopher for that matter. It is my time to run and hide.

Hiei's POV

I had felt two other souls beside mine and Yusuke's when we had entered this building. They seemed connected; probably one sired the other, and their blood's become united through those rituals. Yusuke, my partner and lover was just as cautious as I. After all, entering a vampire layer was dangerous even if there was just one of them. Two on the matter, and strong ones this time. Their energies could easily rival Yusuke's and mine. But I intended on not stopping until every single vampiric creature is wiped from this planet. Why? You must ask, if I am so alike them, hunting and killing for pleasure. My story is a sad one, and no one will ever understand it. One day I will tell you about it; about my life before I had met Yusuke. I don't understand yet what was it that connected us so greatly to each other, like magnets, and we would have stayed that way for years to come hadn't it been for the vampires. Sometimes I do think it would be much better, had vampires never existed. One of the things connecting me to Yusuke so greatly is our wish to kill one of the vampires known as Kurama. He was infamous, even in his Youko days. What and when turned him to a vampire is unknown, but he was the first vampire alive, and it was his fault for the existence of vampires. Foxes and chemicals, one of the things that should never mix. I concentrated in on the two sources, and zeroed in on them. One was in a library or living room, sitting next to the fire. The other was running away. 'Must have felt us too.' I thought coldly as I side stepped, closer to Yusuke, to whisper in his ear. I was 7 inches taller than Yusuke (I intend to make him taller than both Yusuke and Kurama and Kuwabara, since there's no way that it would happen in the real world). He had black hair and brown eyes that could look into your soul, while my own were dark red and my hair spiky. I had a bandana over my Jagan eye, to hide it from my lover. I don't want him to find out about it, but the bandana does blur my eye's vision. Yusuke nodded to my words and ran toward the room, while I ran to fetch the one who was trying to hide. Little did I know that the beauty I was about to gaze upon is my lifelong enemy, Kurama.

Yusuke's POV

I went into the room Hiei told me to go into. I never hesitated. In it, like Hiei said was a guy reading a book. He had orange hair, and his hair was sleeked back with a very strong gel, obviously, since the wild part of his hair looked like it would pop out anytime soon. He wasn't a pretty sight though. The male had brown eyes and was tall. He was beautiful in his own specific way, as I was, and as Hiei was. On second though, Hiei was the most beautiful person you could ever gaze upon, and I have always known that. I captured the man and waited Hiei's return.

Hiei's POV

The woman before me tried to outrun me so hard, but in the end I had her pinned against the wall. Her eyes were red and so were her lips, almost as red as my own, but not quite. Her body was trained it was obvious, and her arms were strong, her nails also. But she was in a man's clothing. The man who wore them was obviously tall, but shorter than me, and taller than Yusuke. The man had a slender body and not very wide shoulders. The woman struggled, but I just caught her by her crimson hair and dragged her to the room where Yusuke and the other man stood. The man spoke through the eyes with the woman I held, I could feel it, though their voices overlapped. I could discern only one word. Kurama. The woman I held in my hands was Kurama. The girl turned back into a guy; I was right. His eyes were dark green, his cheeks pale and his hair long and red. His lips were crimson no more, and he was 3 inches shorter than me. The man straightened up and stood at his full height, looking at the other man and Yusuke, but with the corner of his eye, I knew he watched me. He awaited the fight that was to come out, but he wasn't too eager about it. I have asked myself why too many times. They were born to fight against me, against us, me and Yusuke, but they weren't to pleased about it. Why, I asked myself again, but the reasons for it were unknown to me that day, and would've still been unknown to me had I not discovered three hours later. It is funny how the whole world can change in a few seconds, but it can, and like always, I had to learn it the hard way.

Kurama's POV

Tough luck it was I guess, for me it always was, ever since I got attacked a couple of hundred years ago. I had to turn back into a guy, and the only way I could charm the one holding me was as a girl, was it not? If I am lucky (and I hope I am), both of the guys would be gay, but only two emanated that sort of energy. One was Yusuke, the other Kuwabara. I have read what's on that young one's mind, but could only discern the name Yusuke and my own, Kurama. I sure hope he was thinking dirty thoughts, like throwing me in a bed and fucking me, but that wouldn't be fun, would it? The young one had short spiky black hair and deep scarlet eyes, and was clothed in black with a white belt upon which a sword hung. Not an ordinary sword, I noticed, but the dragon slayer's sword. It was made out of dragon bones 3aced with Damask and pure silver metal. It's top, which was all I could see was an intricate Chinese dragon holding the world on it's palm. The dragon was coated with deep scarlet… no, wait it was pure blood. I sniffed harder. Vampire blood, newly slain too and coated with semen and women's juices. Oh well, at least now I know he's bisexual… now I think I'd rather not know it, and not know who he is and the way he slays. His name is Hiei, Hiei the dragon, making sense of his last name Drake and the tattoo concealed under the bandage. His history was painful, I know. Out of all the histories of slayers I learned about, his was the most painful and grieving, full of blood, gore, angst and rape. He wasn't the raper though, his father was. I trembled, but hushed up my own fear of him. Meanwhile, Kuwabara was pretty much enticed with Yusuke as Yusuke was with him. I wonder if Hiei noticed that. After all, I don't think he would be too happy with that, now would he. Kuwabara had to be careful, and Yusuke should control his long gazes at him. Hiei cleared his throat, and their heads turned. Obviously, he had noticed, just like I. And Hiei had a pretty grin on his face. Oh shit1 I'm sure it's nothing that me or Kuwabara would enjoy, and boy, I hated the times when I was right.

Yusuke POV

The redhead before me enchanted me, as did the one hiei was holding, but I prefer my taste to men, so I guess it was a shock when the girl turned into a guy, but I noticed that Hieie was secretly enticed with the guy himself, so, I just left the other redhead in his arms, knowing that the likelihood of that one getting raped was very big. I have seen Hiei rape a couple of people. Not a pretty sign, and definitely not a sight for humans. Hiei liked the idea of seducing his victims (always vampires) and then taking them to his bed; rarely was it rape, because all would lust for Hiei, or me for that matter. He would seduce them, rape them and then impale them and cut them all out, including their heart, which I had a certainty he would eat. I heard him clear his throat and that made me and the readheads look at him. He was grinning, and I read his mind. He was thinking of exactly what I was. Guess that was what the mind connection served for, but the red head in his hands wouldn't be very easy to rape, and the beauty before me, well, I could just not rape. I hoped it meant that we are going home. And in fact we did. Both of the redheads looked appaled and shocked when we left them, but they would not get out of it that soon; Hiei discovered their layer, and was gonna have them at all costs. Hiei's redhead said to the other: Kuwabara, we have been discovered. So that was what the other's name was. And Hiei must know the others name, after all, Hiei is the one who was born slaying vampires, and people for that matter, but it was a matter I would rather not think about.

Hiei's POV

Kurama, this isn't the last of me, I just hope you know that. I had thought about many things as Yusuke and I speeded to our house. It was an old house, and what can I say, it was in my family for generations. I just hope Yusuke is up for the night, after all, I can't sleep, so why should he? Tomorrow I will hunt for the silver fox, but before, I must do some research… And wash this sword. It reeks of blood and other stuff, I prefer not mentioning.

I sat before my computer upon which every single vampire was documented, written in the Slayer book which I had to download on the computer and restore it to it's original state. I opened up the file with the name Kurama, and made it big. It had over 50000 pages talking about Kurama, his fighting techniques, his state of mind, how he became a vampire, his guardian which I linked to this file, his description, year of birth, occupation and his sex preference. The latest one had been added by my father most likely, since he was perverted beyond recognition, but then again, that has been his downfall, and the downfall of the human kind. What can I say, I did my research and added the current description of Kurama, and the appearance of his clothes. I had stunningly found myself staring at a photograph of a tall, lean man with silver hair and hazel eyes. His hair almost reached his tail, which was as silver as his hair. He wore white clothes made of demon silk very likely. His right eye had been stained with blood and he looked stunning, even with his bloody eye. I knew that I would not rest until I had him. I opened another file about him, with the names of the vampires he sired. On the list was Kuwabara, probably a notation by my father, but there was nothing of Kuwabara. His other vampires were all ruthless at killing innocents, but not Kuwabara. The sire always gave his protégé his traits, but how could have Kurama became all good? That is impossible. I went into the file of Kurama's sire, and found out that his sire had only sired him, and as soon as I looked at the guy I knew why he chose Kurama, and why Kurama chose him. The guy was tall, red haired and green eyed, and the bulge in his pants very obvious with the fact that the leather pants were so tight about his body, you could see every curve of his body. I would've chosen that guy to be my mate had I not had Yusuke. But, still, Kurama was prettier than him. I scrolled down and found the notes of my ancestors:

"Neither light nor fire, his soul holds a burning desire for what he cannot have. His long red hair that touches his back is silky smooth like his velvety clothes But he is not a redhead, but a silver haired fox, how could I have missed that? The burning desire I feel for him I sang this song…" The rest could not be discerned form the blood on the paper which blotched up some of those pathetic rimes. No wonder I am perverted, my whole family seems to have a bigger love for males and females. Guess it is not my father's fault that he fell in love with a vamp, as all of them did. The silver haired fox is instilled in my mind though it does not say anything about the Ransheyan that he has silver hair. No, it must be a mistake in the copying. He inferred to the term silver fox, and only two definitions were found. The first one was: silver fox- referring to mythology, silver fox with nine tails, one of the guardians of the forest. No, that one wasn't right, and who had written it up anyway? It was not correct information, but the one underneath it: silver fox- one of the terms referring to Kurama a.k.a. Youko Kurama. His nick name for his silver hair and tail; it was never proven that he was a real silver fox, but his nine tails gave it away. I inferred to that file which they named and went to it. It had a good 50 pages, but still was to little to cover up Kurama's history. The file was named 'Short life of the Fox'. Yeah right, short life, oh about the first 700 years of his life. But what I did find was that one very important piece of information which was derived from the book, since a few pages had been ripped apart. I read the passage from Youko Kurama's diary:

"'Tis been a long night, and cold too. I am in desperate need of a lover, and I must find one soon, or I will take one of those disgusting whores and fuck them all I want. I needed a male at my side, and that was when Nicholas came along…" I smirked, knowing in truth who Nicholas was. "… He was tall and handsome, and his hair was the color of blood, and he was good to fuck too, once you let him be on top, he'll let you do whatever you want. 'Tis nice to wake up in another's arms instead of on empty bed, as my other mates went away in a matter of seconds when I was done fucking 'em. Not that I ever wanted any of them to stay, being that they were all stuck up bastards, or married woman in cases. The last thing I need is an angry husband chasing me down with a gun; or a girl in some cases. This one is all alone, and all mine to enjoy. I wish mother and father could see me now, but they probably are watching, their bodies lurching in their graves; wherever that might be. Nicholas has something important to show me, so I guess I'm on my way. I can't wait to see what it is, but I can't get my hopes too high." I laughed so hard that Yusuke woke up and dragged me to bed. I could not get the thought of Youko Kurama waiting for a wedding ring, it was just way too funny. Just as funny as me having a partner. And that stopped me from laughing and made me screw Yusuke all night long. If Youko can have it, then why couldn't I? But deep inside, I knew the answer all too well.

Author's note: Maybe I should have rated it M. Tell me if I should have, and I'll change the rating. I'll update on Sunday, so be sure to check it. Bye


End file.
